Terreurs Nocturnes
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Réponse au défi de Dragonna. Edward, en visite à Central, se voit obligé de dormir chez le lieutenant Hawkeye : il est alors loin de se douter que cette nuit va radicalement changer ses relations avec la jeune femme...
1. Dormir un soir de pluie

******

**Voici ma réponse au défi XXXV de Dragonna ! Je précise que c'est la première fois que je réponds à un défi, aussi j'espère que ma « version » vous plaira. Cependant, j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire un one-shot pour la simple et bonne raison que… je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà 8 pages word d'écrites alors qu'Edward n'était même pas encore arrivé chez Hawkeye ! J'ai donc préféré alléger un rien pour ne pas vous dégoûter…**

**Cette fiction comportera donc normalement trois parties (la troisième étant surtout un épilogue en fait). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

******

**Terreurs Nocturnes.**

_**Première Partie : Dormir un soir de pluie…**_

Une pluie froide et drue s'abattait sur Central depuis quelques jours, faisant déborder les égouts de la ville et paralysant même certains axes de circulations : Edward Elric, devant le spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de jurer contre un certain Colonel qui avait eu la splendide idée de le convoquer sans même lui envoyer une voiture à la gare. Quelle plaie ! Non seulement on l'avait appelé en urgence, le forçant à passer la nuit à écrire un dossier qui ne serait probablement jamais lu par sa hiérarchie, mais en plus on n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui envoyer au moins quelqu'un avec un parapluie afin de lui éviter une longue marche sous un déluge qui, à en juger la couleur des nuages, ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Jamais, se dit-il, le qualificatif de « chien chien de l'armée » ne lui avait aussi bien sied qu'en cet instant…

-« Ed… » commença Alphonse d'une voix peinée. « On est vraiment obligé d'y aller à pied par ce temps…

- Tu préfères peut-être attendre que l'Arche de Noé passe nous prendre ? » ironisa son aîné en empoignant sa valise. « Tshé, on est vraiment pris pour des larbins ! Je te promets qu'en arrivant au QG, la première chose que je ferai sera de noyer ce bâtard de Colonel dans la première flaque venue ! »

Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans une bouteille vide abandonnée dans un coin remonta sa capuche puis, d'un pas plus ou moins hardi, se décida enfin à quitter le hall de la gare pour s'aventurer dans les rues glacées, suivi de près par Alphonse. Il grimaça en sentant grincer doucement ses automails qui détestaient au moins autant que lui la pluie puis se mit à courir en direction du QG, maudissant une nouvelle fois son supérieur hiérarchique en sentant l'eau rentrer dans ses chaussures.

Le pauvre alchimiste était épuisé : après un périple long de plusieurs jours à la recherche d'une pierre philosophale qui s'était réveillée être fausse, il avait été convoqué d'urgence afin de rendre un dossier portant sur l'affaire Scar. La demande l'avait pour le moins étonné, d'abord parce que les comptes – rendus sur le sujet ne manquaient pas, et ensuite parce qu'il en avait lui-même déjà rédigé trois ! Il avait protesté, mais la secrétaire qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait fait comprendre d'un ton mielleux qu'aucun refus de sa part ne serait toléré et qu'il devait aller se présenter au plus vite devant le colonel Mustang avec son travail achevé s'il ne voulait pas voir s'envoler sa licence d'alchimiste d'état. Contraint et forcé, il avait donc passé sa nuit entière à écrire ce qu'il avait mille fois dit auparavant…. Tout ça pour se retrouver seul avec son cadet, sous la pluie, à huit heures du soir dans une ville fantôme !

C'était officiel : il était maudit.

-« Ed ! » s'exclama soudainement Alphonse qui avait cessé de courir. « Regarde cette voiture là-bas… ne serait-ce pas… ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils : la voiture s'arrêta à côté d'eux et la vitre s'abaissa, révélant le visage de la conductrice qui n'était autre que Gracia Hughes. Ravis, les frères Elric s'empressèrent de la saluer poliment tout en remarquant l'inhabituel air soucieux qui était dessiné sur son visage.

-« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Central tous les deux » dit-elle d'un ton amusé. « Mes pauvres, marcher dans les rues par ce temps ! Vous allez où comme ça ? »

-« Au QG madame Hugues » répondit Edward de son ton le plus poli. « Je dois rendre un dossier au colonel Mustang.

-Dans ce cas montez donc ! Ca vous évitera d'attraper la mort... ou, dans ton cas Alphonse, de rouiller. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Edward remercia le ciel et commença à se dire que, finalement, la chance ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonné : il grimpa à l'avant, laissant l'épaisse plage arrière à son lourdaud de petit frère, puis tordit sa tresse trempée au-dessus de son manteau afin de sécher un peu ses longs cheveux. Très vite, la conversation reprit.

-« Cette pluie est effroyable » murmura Gracia tout en activant les essuie-glaces. « Si vous saviez le nombre de maisons qui sont inondées ! Tenez, ma meilleure amie par exemple a son plafond dans un état lamentable… et personne ne peut l'aider. Si seulement Maes était là … »

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse, tant et si bien que les frères Elric n'entendirent pas la fin de la phrase, ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'en comprendre le sens. Si le Général de Brigade Hughes était encore en vie, il aurait pu s'occuper du problème, oui. Edward sentit ses boyaux se tordre en repensant à lui, en se rappelant que s'il avait été fauché en pleine force de l'âge, c'était en partie (pour ne pas dire totalement) à cause de lui. Gracia dût voir son visage se décomposer petit à petit, car elle changea de sujet aussitôt.

-« Enfin bref, c'est problématique vous l'aurez compris. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que j'ai des obligations pour ce soir mais ma baby-sitter ne peut garder Elysia après vingt heures trente : elle a peur de ne plus pouvoir accéder à sa rue à cause des égouts qui refoulent, et veut donc rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Je vais devoir me décommander du coup, mais c'est embêtant… »

Les frères Elric semblèrent avoir la même idée au même moment : se lançant un regard entendu, ils hochèrent tout deux la tête puis Alphonse se pencha doucement vers le fauteuil conducteur.

-« Vous savez Madame… si ce n'est que ça, je ne suis pas convoqué au QG … j'accompagnais juste Ed. Alors si ça vous arrange je pourrais m'occuper d'Elysia ? »

- Vraiment ?! »

Le visage de Gracia s'illumina soudainement.

-« Je ne voudrais tout de même pas abuser… c'est très gentil de ta part Alphonse mais….

-Oh vous savez, je préfère nettement la compagnie de votre charmante petite fille à celle des militaires ! Et puis vous avez été si gentille avec nous… ça serait un plaisir pour moi de vous rendre la pareille… »

-Dans ce cas… merci, un grand merci Alphonse ! »

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme, sourire qui réchauffa le cœur des frères Elric : après tout ce que Hughes avait fait pour eux, ils pouvaient bien faire ça pour elle. Edward se sentait extrêmement redevable vis-à-vis de sa famille, et s'était juré il y avait bien longtemps déjà de veiller sur elle dans l'ombre, tout comme Maes avait veillé sur lui. Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de se visualiser le visage du militaire, quand la voiture s'arrêta soudainement : il était arrivé à destination. Il noua rapidement ses cheveux, s'enveloppa dans son manteau trempé, serra la main à Gracia tout en la remerciant chaleureusement puis, après avoir s'être donné rendez-vous avec Alphonse pour le lendemain, il s'élança en direction du bâtiment, sautant tant bien que mal au-dessus des larges flaques d'eau qui s'étalaient le long du trottoir.

Il fut surpris, en entrant au QG, de rencontrer tant de monde à une heure si tardive : une foule compacte discutait en effet en plein milieu du couloir, semblant totalement ignorer que le passage était encombré. Edward grommela et poussa quelques soldats jusqu'à percuter le dos d'un troufion qui dépassait la foule de quelques centimètres. Se tenant le nez, il s'apprêta à dire ses quatre vérités à « l'agresseur » quand ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui et se révéla être le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Ce dernier parut surpris de le voir : il ne semblait pas être au courant de sa visite.

-« Ed ? » s'étonna t-il tout en lui serrant la main. « Ben alors ? Quel bon vent t'emmènes ici ?

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-« Un « bon » vent qui s'appelle Roy Mustang pour mon grand déplaisir ! J'ai un dossier à lui rendre… dites-moi plutôt sous-lieutenant : que font tout ces gens ici ?!

-Ah eux… à cause de la pluie la plupart des bureaux sont inondés, alors ils viennent râler au bureau des réclamations, sur ta droite. Celui où on voit la petite grand-mère prête à faire une crise cardiaque… »

-La situation est si terrible ?

-Oh ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Figure toi que le colonel est obligé de travailler avec un parapluie pour éviter de salir ses dossiers… »

Edward éclata de rire en se visualisant Mustang, assis à son bureau, recroquevillé sous un large parapluie assorti à son uniforme tout en essayant vainement de lire un dossier sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hawkeye. Il se sentit de suite beaucoup plus impatient de rendre son travail, étrangement.

-« Tu sais Ed », reprit Havoc tout en lui tapotant la tête, « tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller porter ton truc, tu as l'air épuisé ! Tes cernes ne sont plus bleues mais violettes…

-Bonne idée » opina le blond tout en repoussant la main de son collègue. « Je vais y aller… bon courage pour les réclamations.

-Bon courage à toi surtout : avec ce qui se passe, le colonel est d'une humeur… je ne te raconte même pas. »

_J'imagine qu'il est de mauvais poil vu qu'il est obligé de bosser avec un parapluie…_ pensa Edward. Il serra la main d'Havoc puis entreprit de « remonter » la marée humaine jusqu'à accéder au bureau de Mustang : il eut un second choc en voyant la queue phénoménale qui s'y trouvait, composée d'au moins une quinzaine de militaires, et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Voyant Riza Hawkeye venir à sa rencontre, il se sentit cependant rassuré, bien qu'assez… déstabilisé.

-« Bonjour Edward » dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui, les bras chargés de dossiers. « Alors toi aussi tu fais parti des malchanceux convoqués ?

-Malchanceux convoqués ? »

Elle lui expliqua alors que les pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient sur Central avaient fini par avoir raison des archives militaires à présent noyées sous une bonne trentaine de centimètres d'eau. Des centaines de dossiers avaient ainsi été perdus, dont ceux ayant un lien avec l'affaire Scar, d'où la convocation en urgence des militaires qui avaient écrits sur le sujet. On ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour reconstituer ce qui avait été perdu, et c'était au Colonel Mustang qu'était échue la tâche de vérifier les nouveaux rapports… on comprenait mieux alors pourquoi un tel monde se pressait autour de son bureau.

-« Génial » grimaça Ed en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas prêt de passer, j'imagine… »

- Et bien écoute, à vue de nez je dirais… deux heures d'attente ? Disons que vers vingt-trois heures trente tu devrais être délivré…

- C'est officiel, lieutenant : ne le prenez pas pour vous mais je DETESTE l'armée ! »

Les lèvres de Riza s'étirèrent en un mince sourire à peine visible tandis que son jeune interlocuteur se laissait tomber sur une chaise, soupirant exagérément : vingt-trois heures trente… il ne trouverait plus aucun hôtel ouvert à cette heure-ci ! Les dortoirs étaient une alternative peu réjouissante mais bon… il s'en contenterait. Il salua une dernière fois le lieutenant qui avait à faire puis s'étira légèrement pour mieux s'installer : il était si fatigué ! Plus jeune, il avait pourtant l'habitude de sacrifier des heures de sommeil pour lire des manuels d'alchimie ou discuter avec Alphonse… mais à présent, c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour lui de veiller. La faute à des journées plus chargées, à ses lourds automails qui nécessitaient tout de même certains efforts pour se mouvoir correctement, et au fardeau, terrible, qui pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules et auquel il ne cessait de penser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward finit purement et simplement par s'endormir à moitié sur sa chaise, et aurait sans doute raté son rendez-vous si une âme charitable (en l'occurrence Fuery) n'était pas venu le secouer un peu. Après quelques grognements de circonstance, il finit par entrer dans le bureau de Mustang…

Le colonel était assis derrière une pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient de façon assez chaotique et parcourait rapidement un compte-rendu quelconque : Edward ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant qu'il tenait effectivement un magnifique parapluie aux couleurs de l'armée d'Amestris dans la main gauche et qu'une bonne dizaine de boîtes, casseroles, et autres contenants insolites avaient été disposés sur le sol pour recueillir l'eau de pluie. Mustang, en l'entendant rire, releva un visage à la fois agaçé et las et planta son regard sombre dans le sien.

-« Un seul commentaire Fullmetal et je te grille » gronda t-il en posant son dossier à côté de lui. « Ca fait deux jours que je travaille comme ça et on a toujours pas jugé bon de m'envoyer quelqu'un pour réparer mon toit.

-Vos menaces ne me font pas grand-chose, Colonel » ricana Edward. « Tout le monde sait que vous êtes impuissant sous la pluie… »

Mustang poussa un gros soupir mais ne s'attarda pas sur la remarque du Fullmetal : presque tout le personnel du QG lui avait fait la même « plaisanterie » depuis le début du déluge aussi avait-il compris qu'il ne ferait que perdre un temps précieux à s'énerver sur ce point. Il se gratta le menton puis reprit, d'un ton sec.

-« Alors ? As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Non bien sûr ! J'ai fais trois heures de train juste pour vous passer le bonjour voyons ! » ironisa Edward tout en sortant une épaisse chemise en carton de sa valise. « Tenez, le voilà votre dossier… franchement vous auriez pu me laisser plus de temps.

- Du temps, c'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé au Général Haruko et figure toi que je n'en ai pas eu. » répliqua vivement le Flame Alchemist tout en feuilletant le travail de son subordonné. « Décidément ton écriture ne s'améliore pas : de véritables pattes de mouche ! Le tracé de tes lettres est proportionnel à ta taille…

- QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL NE SAIT MÊME PAS TENIR UN STYLO ?! » hurla Ed au grand bonheur d'un Roy Mustang satisfait de l'avoir poussé à bout le premier.

- Ton humour et ta capacité à rester calme sont eux aussi proportionnels à ta taille à ce que je vois, mon _**petit.**_

- Appelez-moi encore comme ça et je vous jure que je vous fais bouffer votre parapluie ! »

Les deux alchimistes restèrent silencieux un instant, s'affrontant du regard : puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, Mustang finit par soupirer et posa le dossier d'Edward sur la pile, sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Geste qui eut pour conséquence de faire bondir le jeune garçon.

-« Nan mais attendez, vous déconnez ?! J'ai passé la nuit à rédiger ce foutu rapport, j'ai ensuite passé ma journée dans les transports, j'ai dû faire une bonne partie du chemin sous la flotte parce que môssieur n'a pas jugé utile de nous envoyer quelqu'un pour me chercher, j'ai poireauté deux heures devant votre bureau et… vous ne le lisez même pas ?!

-Fullmetal… » soupira Mustang en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vais moi-même passer ma NUIT à classer tout ces dossiers, tu crois qu'en plus j'aurai le temps de les lire ?! J'ai juste vérifié rapidement que tu avais tout écrit...

-Vous êtes vraiment un… un… »

Le jeune blond serra les poings pour éviter de sauter à la gorge du militaire : dans un sens, il comprenait Mustang. Il devait être surchargé et n'avait effectivement pas le temps de lire en détail chacun des dossiers qu'il venait de recevoir : cependant, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait prêté plus attention à ce qu'il avait fait, étant donné l'effort que ça lui avait demandé ! Il shoota rageusement dans le fauteuil situé près de lui pour se calmer.

-« J'peux y aller maintenant ? » siffla t-il tout en relevant la tête.

-« Tu peux, oui. J'appelle une voiture pour te faire raccompagner à ton hôtel… »

-« 'Pas la peine, je crèche aux dortoirs cette nuit » répliqua Edward.

Il vit le visage de Mustang tiquer légèrement suite à cette affirmation : comprenant qu'il y avait un problème, il lança un « quoi ?! » agaçé à son attention… puis se raidit progressivement en devinant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Mustang prit une grande inspiration :

-« Les dortoirs sont presque tous fermés depuis deux jours » dit-il tout en se grattant la tête. « Il n'y a pas que le QG qui a été inondé… du coup, c'est les grands travaux. Désolé Fullmetal, mais il est clair que tu ne pourras pas dormir là bas.

-Gné ? Je fais comment alors ?!! »

Mustang réfléchit un court instant.

- « Il n'y a personne qui puisse t'héberger ?

-Ben nan… je ne connais personne sur Central…

-Je t'aurais bien proposé la chambre d'ami de ma maison mais hélas je dois rester ici pour la nuit… je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attends. »

Le Colonel poussa quelques dossiers pour dégager un interphone de la masse de papier : il appuya sur quelques boutons et appela ses subordonnés qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bureau. Là, il leur expliqua la situation mais leur air peiné fit vite comprendre à Edward qu'ils ne seraient d'aucun secours…

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Edward » bredouilla Fuery en se tortillant. « Mais je suis au dortoir et comme ma chambre est inondée tu comprends…

-J'ai le même problème » ajouta Falman, vite appuyé par Breda. « Je dors dans la chambre d'un collègue qui est épargné pour l'instant.

-J'aurais bien aimé t'accueillir chez moi » poursuivit Havoc tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier. « Mais mon appart' est vraiment minuscule et mal aéré. Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais y dormir si t'es fragile des bronches. »

Edward lâcha un soupir à pierre fendre et se tourna vers la fenêtre : maudite pluie, elle lui aura pourri son voyage jusqu'au bout ! Saluant mollement les soldats qui repartirent au travail, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes : il voulait dormir. Juste dormir. N'importe quel endroit lui suffirait pourvu qu'on le laisse enfin se reposer un peu…

-« Bon… » dit soudainement Mustang en se grattant la joue. « Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à t'allonger sur le canapé du bureau en attendant et si jamais je trouve quelqu'un … »

Le jeune blond opina, finalement trop fatigué pour refuser : il se traîna véritablement jusqu'au dit canapé et s'y effondra, ramenant sa cape trempée contre lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Mustang le regardait avec pitié, désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour le garçon qui était visiblement éreinté : retournant à son travail, il appela Hawkeye à l'interphone pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle mais lui demanda de lui ramener au préalable quelques dossiers. Dix minutes plus tard, le lieutenant était là… et se figea à la vue du pauvre Fullmetal qui grelottait sur la banquette et qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de fermer l'œil.

-« Colonel ? » finit-elle par demander tout en fixant le dos du jeune garçon. « Qu'est ce qu'Edward fait ici ? N'était-il pas censé rentrer après vous avoir donné son travail ?

-Si » répliqua Mustang d'un ton ennuyé. « Mais il n'a pas réservé de chambre à l'hôtel parce qu'il pensait dormir aux dortoirs… qui sont inondés. Personne ne peut l'héberger pour cette nuit alors on a décidé qu'il se reposerait sur mon canapé…

-Ah bon… »

Hawkeye resta silencieuse, le regard toujours fixé sur le blondinet : le pauvre avait l'air si mal en point ! Comment pouvait-on le laisser dormir dans un bureau où tout le monde allait et venait sans se soucier du bruit ? Prise de pitié, elle déposa les dossiers de Roy sur le bureau puis s'approcha d'Ed, dont elle capta l'attention en lui tapotant l'épaule : il avait une mine affreuse. Ses rides s'étaient creusées davantage et tiraient vers le noir, ses yeux étaient humides, son teint cireux…

-« Regardez dans quel état il est, Colonel ! » dit-elle en se retournant. « On ne va pas le laisser dormir ici : j'ai une chambre d'ami chez moi. Ca ira très bien ! »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le lieutenant aidait déjà Ed à se relever, sans écouter les maigres protestations de ce dernier : elle lui enleva sa cape rouge trempée pour lui prêter son propre manteau puis se dirigea avec lui jusqu'à la porte. Elle salua son supérieur –étonné par sa décision- avant de s'en aller puis fit signe au jeune blond de la suivre jusqu'au parking. Edward, intimidé, se faisait tout petit (ce qui, dans son cas, n'était pas bien difficile).

-« Vous savez Lieutenant… » commença t-il, hésitant. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »

-« Si tu me dérangeais, Edward, t'aurais-je proposé de venir dormir chez moi ? » répliqua t-elle en souriant légèrement. « Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises et grimpe… »

Le Fullmetal n'osa pas répondre et monta docilement dans la vieille voiture noire de la militaire qui démarra aussitôt en trombe : de tous les subordonnés de Mustang, Hawkeye était sans doute celle qu'il cernait le moins. La jeune femme l'impressionnait dans tous les sens du terme, que ce soit par ses capacités physiques que par sa seule présence. Elle dégageait, pourtant, une certaine douceur qui le rassurait. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de mieux la connaître ?

Il resta un petit moment en éveil mais cela ne dura guère : emporté par la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir dans la voiture, bercé par le doux ronronnement du moteur. Hawkeye laissa s'échapper un petit rire en le voyant littéralement baver contre sa vitre et, pour le réveiller, lui secoua un peu le bras à contre-coeur une fois arrivée devant sa maison : le pauvre aurait heureusement tout le loisir de dormir une fois qu'il serait parvenu jusqu'à sa chambre… si, toutefois, il y parvenait !


	2. Maman est un mot d'amour

*******

**Comme promis, voici la seconde partie de « Terreur Nocturne ». Toute la partie en italique est, bien évidemment, le rêve d'Edward : j'espère l'avoir correctement écris ! Ce passage, en tout cas, m'a beaucoup motivé. A bientôt pour le petit épilogue, conclusion de ce défi !**

*******

_**Seconde Partie : Maman est un mot d'amour.**_

_-« Fais attention Al ! Ce que tu tiens dans les mains, c'est notre maman ! »_

_Alphonse Elric, dix ans, sourit doucement à son aîné tout en serrant contre lui une grande bassine contenant on ne savait trop quoi : aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Après un an de recherches acharnées, d'entraînement, d'études et de souffrances, ils allaient enfin pouvoir ramener LA ramener. LA, c'était Trisha Elric, leur si douce mère, celle qui s'était occupée d'eux toute seule, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre, sans jamais leur montrer l'infinie tristesse qui lui rongeait le coeur et qui avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. _

_Edward, onze ans, s'empara d'une craie blanche qui trônait sur le bureau et s'affaira à dessiner le cercle de transmutation : il en avait passé des nuits blanche à penser et repenser sa composition, mais à présent, il était parfait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes pour parachever son œuvre, tant il s'était entraîné à la dessiner, encore et encore, sur quantité de feuilles de brouillon qui reposaient à présent dans la poubelle. Ravi, il se redressa et posa fièrement les poings sur les hanches, regardant son cadet installer la bassine sur le sol. _

_-« Pour l'âme, on fait comment ? » demanda soudainement le petit garçon._

_-« Hum… »_

_Edward réfléchit quelques instants, puis alla chercher un couteau dans la cuisine : il s'entailla doucement l'index, sans broncher, puis tendit la lame à son frère qui en fit autant. Ils pressèrent la blessure doucement, laissant s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang sur le tas de matière qui se trouvait dans la bassine._

_-« Voilà pour les informations sur l'âme. Tout est prêt. »_

_Ils se regardèrent tout deux : dans leurs yeux se lisaient l'espoir, la détermination, le courage. La peur aussi. Mais, en aucun cas, l'hésitation. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert puis se laissèrent tomber au sol, leurs mains plaquées sur le cercle de transmutation qui, aussitôt, se mit à briller d'une belle couleur dorée. Ils sourirent : l'expérience se passait parfaitement bien. Devant leurs yeux ébahis s'élevait doucement le contenu de la bassine qui formait une sorte de grande colonne : bientôt, ils distinguèrent une tête, puis un cou, un tronc, un bras…_

_Soudain, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, la lumière dorée faiblit brusquement et prit une teinte violette, plus effrayante cette fois. L'énergie que dégageait le cercle semblait être ravalée, et la colonne s'effondra brutalement sous le regard inquiet des deux enfants. Edward n'y comprenait plus rien : ses calculs étaient justes, il les avait revérifié plusieurs fois. Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère comme s'il espérait que ce dernier ait une réponse, mais resta bouche bée devant le phénomène qui se produisait. Alphonse ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais un bout de son épaule semblait disparaître progressivement : intrigué par le regard horrifié de son aîné, il y jeta un coup d'œil et se tendit aussitôt. Il disparaissait…il disparaissait ?!!_

_-« EDWARD !!! » hurla t-il, désemparé._

_Edward voulut se jeter vers lui mais un soudain éclair de lumière l'incita à regarder le centre du cercle : une porte immense s'y trouvait à présent. Elle était sombre, décorée de motifs ésotériques compliqués et effrayants… et, surtout, elle flottait dans le vide. Puis, doucement, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une multitude de bras noirs et longs qui vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Alphonse pour l'emporter avec eux. L'enfant cria, hurla, se débattit autant qu'il put, mais rien n'y faisait : son corps disparaissait petit à petit, comme rongé par une centaine de petites bouches invisibles. Edward s'élança pour le rattraper, mais des bras le maintenait solidement au sol : il ne pouvait que regarder, qu'assister à la fin progressive de son cadet dont il ne restait déjà plus que le torse, un bras et la tête. Il pleura, supplia les bras de s'arrêter, essaya d'arracher ceux qui maintenaient ses jambes. Puis…_

_Tout devint blanc et silencieux. Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'étrangeté du phénomène : il y avait encore quelques secondes, il hurlait après Alphonse qui était aspiré par une porte et…_

_-« ALPHONSE ! » se rappela t-il soudainement._

_Il se retourna : devant lui se tenait la fameuse porte, mais en version beaucoup plus grande et, surtout, fermée. Edward n'y comprenait rien, mais avait la sensation que quelque chose de grave se tramait : il tambourina plusieurs fois dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre et qu'on le laisse voir son frère, mais rien ne se produisit. Découragé, il se laissa glisser au sol et éclata en sanglot quand une petite voix, inconnue, l'interpella._

_-« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. »_

_Edward se tourna une seconde fois : un personnage étrange était assis à moins de deux mètres de lui. Sans visage et sans vêtement, on ne distinguait que sa silhouette blanche, auréolée de noir, et son sourire effrayant digne du chat de Cheshire. Ed frémit, instinctivement, mais se rapprocha de lui…_

_-« Qui êtes vous ? _

_-Moi ? Qui je suis ?_

_La silhouette se désigna._

_-« Je suis ce que vous appelez Vérité, ou Monde, Ou Univers… et puis… »_

_Cette fois, elle pointa Edward du doigt tandis que son sourire s'élargissait._

_-« Et puis je suis toi ! Bienvenu, petit imbécile qui a agis sans réfléchir. »_

_Edward n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit : des milliers de bras noirs vinrent l'envelopper, tout comme ils avaient enveloppé Alphonse, puis l'attirèrent à son tour à l'intérieur de la porte. Edward hurla, paniqué, s'arrachant quasiment la peau en essayant de s'échapper : encore une fois, ce fut vain. La porte se referma derrière lui, et les bras l'emmenèrent il ne savait où…_

_Il eut soudainement l'impression qu'on lui vrillait les tympans avec des couteaux de cuisine et qu'on essayait de lui ouvrir le crâne avec un marteau : devant lui défilaient des milliers, que dis-je, des millions d'images à une vitesse affolante. Son esprit semblait vouloir toutes les immortaliser, mais le processus était si rapide qu'il ne faisait que le faire horriblement souffrir : après un instant qui lui sembla terriblement long et court à la fois, il se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte. Les bras avaient disparus, mais pas la silhouette blanche qui se disait être la Vérité. Edward, la tête entre les mains, reprit son souffle : il avait vu. Cette vérité, il venait de la voir…_

_-« Je… comprends mieux… »_

_Il grimaça doucement puis se releva, tanguant légèrement à cause de sa récente expérience : il posa la main sur la porte, autant pour se soutenir que pour vérifier qu'elle était belle et bien réelle, puis reprit._

_-« Mes calculs… mon cercle… la matière utilisée… tout était juste ! C'était parfait ! C'est… c'est nous qui n'allions pas ! »_

_Il fixa la Vérité de son regard doré où se lisait rage et détermination._

_-« Encore un peu… j'étais presque au bout ! Laisse moi y retourner, je t'en supplie ! »_

_La demande sembla amuser énormément le personnage fantasmagorique qui se leva à son tour : Edward réalisa alors qu'une jambe gauche semblait se dessiner petit à petit. Il déglutit._

_-« Si tu veux y retourner, tu dois payer le prix tu sais ! »_

_-« Le… prix… ? »_

_Une douleur atroce le fit soudainement tomber : portant sa petite main à sa jambe gauche, il ne put que constater avec effroi que cette dernière disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la jambe de la Vérité apparaissait. Il ferma les yeux comme si c'était un mauvais rêve, et entendit les dernières paroles de son étrange interlocuteur voleur de membre._

_-« Oui, le prix petit imbécile. Avec une jambe, tu ne pouvais aller que jusque là. _

_-HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH !!_

_Le hurlement de souffrance de l'enfant se répercuta sur les murs de sa maison et sembla raisonner dans le village entier : en rouvrant les yeux, Edward remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus devant la porte, mais bel et bien chez lui, près du cercle de transmutation. Il baignait dans une mare de sang, et sa jambe gauche, avait été arrachée : la douleur était si terrible qu'il crut mourir. Terrorisé et souffrant le martyre, Ed rampa lamentablement par terre, se déplaçant à la seule force de ses bras, jusqu'au centre du cercle : il lui fallait de l'aide. N'importe qui, mais il lui fallait de l'aide. _

_Il entendait quelqu'un respirer : la fumée dégagée par la transmutation lui cachait la vue, mais il y avait clairement quelqu'un à moins d'un mètre de lui. Oubliant momentanément sa douleur, Edward se redressa sur les coudes et fixa l'endroit où se trouvait la porte avec espoir. Il retint son souffle et laissa couler les larmes brûlantes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Alors ils avaient réussi ? Elle était revenue… ? Ou peut-être était-ce Alphonse ?_

_-« Ma…maman… ? »_

_La fumée fut brusquement chassée par une bourrasque de vent venant du dehors : les pupilles d'Edward se rétractèrent devant le spectacle. Son cœur loupa un battement et son sourire naissant se mua en un rictus terrible : le centre du cercle…ce qui s'y trouvait n'avait rien d'humain ! C'était une chose infâme, informelle, dégoûtante, qui puait le sang et la bile : les organes étaient à l'air libre tout comme la plupart des os qui formaient d'ignobles piques ensanglantées. La Chose essaya de bouger, mais elle ne parvint qu'à laisser s'échapper du trou qui lui faisait office de bouche de terribles râles inhumains. Ses yeux, deux orbes rouges vides de tout sentiment, étaient plantés dans ceux de l'enfant tandis que ses mains –ou du moins ce qui lui faisait office de mains- s'agitaient convulsivement, rayant le sol de leurs ongles jaunes._

_Edward n'était pas en Enfer. Non, il était dans un endroit bien plus terrifiant encore._

_-« MAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

_***_

_Edward Elric, 16 ans, eut un sursaut soudain et s'écroula au sol : il était soudainement pris de nausées et ses jambes, tremblantes, refusait de le porter. Levant doucement la tête, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu clôt et blanc qui ne lui était que trop familier. Il frémit et essaya de se pincer afin de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en train de rêver quand une voix enfantine l'interpella. En l'entendant, il se raidit affreusement et refusa de se tourner : des larmes roulèrent toute seules sur ses joues._

_-« Maman disait pourtant que c'était ton rôle… »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et éclata en gros sanglot : le petit Alphonse Elric, 10 ans, désireux d'avoir toute son attention, vint se planter devant lui._

_-« Maman disait que c'était au Grand Frère de protéger le Petit. »_

_C'était vrai : leur mère leur avait répété plusieurs fois quand ils étaient enfants, surtout quand ils se disputaient. Edward voulut répliquer, mais ses paroles restèrent coincés dans sa gorge…_

_-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas protégé, Edward ? _

_-J'ai essayé… je te jure que j'ai essayé… » parvint-il finalement à dire d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai essayé… _

_-Pourquoi tu m'as condamné à vivre comme ça ? »_

_La silhouette enfantine d'Alphonse s'effaça doucement, laissant place à une armure massive en piteux état. Edward tendit la main vers elle, tel un geste de supplication, mais l'armure ne semblait pas le voir._

_-« Pourquoi la Porte m'a pris mon corps au lieu du tien ? Oui Ed, pourquoi as-tu été sauvé alors que c'est toi qui as émis l'idée de ressusciter Maman ? Que c'est toi qui as abusé de ma crédulité de jeune enfant pour me convaincre de m'aider ? Que c'est toi qui as dessiné le cercle ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Al… » bredouilla Edward en rampant véritablement vers lui. « Je te jure que je ne sais pas, pitié… pitié, ne me dis pas ça… je te demande pardon, je suis désolé ! _

_-Tu es désolé ? »_

_L'armure le saisit soudainement par le col et le força à le relever : les mains quittèrent bientôt le vêtement pour venir enserrer son cou, fin et fragile._

_-« Et moi, à ton avis, je ne suis pas désolé ? »_

_Le regard doré embué de larme du Fullmetal Alchemist essaya de croiser celui de son frère qui devait probablement brûler de fureur : il ne le croisa, néanmoins, jamais puisqu'il n'existait pas._

_-« Je voulais juste… je voulais juste… »_

_La suite de la phrase ne vint jamais sur ses lèvres et les mains froides d'Alphonse brisèrent sans plus de cérémonie la nuque de son aîné avant de s'attaquer à ses membres restant. _

_***_

-« ALPHONSE !!! PITIE ALPHONSE PARDONNE-MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLE ALPHONSE !!! MON DIEU JE SUIS DESOLE ! »

Riza Hawkeye bondit hors de son lit, les mains plaquées sur son cœur qui battait la chamade : le cri d'horreur que venait de pousser Edward l'avait purement et simplement terrifiée. Et dieu savait pourtant que peu de choses lui faisaient peur ! Rapidement, elle s'empara de sa robe de nuit et elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son invité. Elle stoppa devant la porte, hésita quelques secondes, mais en entendant le jeune homme sangloter, elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus attendre, trop inquiète –et intriguée il fallait le dire- pour se poser davantage de question.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle : la chambre était faiblement éclairée par la lueur des réverbères de la rue, lui permettant d'entrevoir Edward, assis sur le lit. Il avait rejeté les draps sur le côté ainsi que les oreillers, dévoilant ainsi qu'il seulement vêtu de son caleçon (elle n'avait jamais vu ses deux automails en entier) et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresaut nerveux, et elle pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de son visage pour aller mourir sur l'acier froid qui lui faisait office de jambe gauche. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et leva la tête : son visage était livide, cadavérique même. Sa bouche tremblait toute seule et laissait même s'échapper un peu de bave, ses cernes s'étaient tant creusées qu'elles le vieillissaient d'au moins dix ans, et ses cheveux emmêlés semblaient ternes, presque sales. Ses joues s'empourprèrent soudainement quand il réalisa dans quel état il était, et il resta muet, trop honteux pour oser lui adresser la parole.

Il se reprit la tête entre les mains : il devait être totalement ridicule ! Il ne cauchemardait normalement que les soirs de tempête ou d'orage, et avait toujours tout fait pour que même son frère ne sache pas que ses pensées le tourmentaient à ce point. Et voilà qu'il venait de se donner en spectacle non, de s'effondrer chez Hawkeye, et qu'il se trouvait totalement incapable de retrouver son calme. Il n'en avait pas le droit pourtant ! Edward Elric, aux yeux de tous, était un Alchimiste d'Etat respecté, le plus jeune diplômé depuis la création du pays, un jeune baroudeur un peu insolent, un peu énervant… mais quelqu'un de solide, sur qui on pouvait compter, qui ne s'écroulait pas à la moindre occasion. Et voilà qu'il pleurait comme une fillette devant un des subordonnés de Mustang. La poisse…

Qu'est ce qu'Hawkeye allait penser de tout ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait penser de lui ? L'imaginant en train de prendre pitié de lui, Edward ne put contenir de nouveaux sanglots qui brisèrent le cœur du lieutenant. Elle s'approcha, doucement, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

-« Edward… » murmura t-elle sans brusquerie tout en se penchant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Edward ? Relève la tête… »

Il hocha négativement la tête et se crispa davantage : Alphonse, sa mère, le colonel, la guerre, Nina, la pierre philosophale, les déceptions, Scar, les obligations militaires… tout lui revenait en mémoire et lui lardait le cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça devenait trop dur, trop difficile à gérer : mais à qui pouvait-il s'en prendre, sinon à lui-même ? Qui était à l'origine des événements, sinon sa ridicule petite personne ? Il laissa à nouveau s'échapper de nouveaux sanglots.

-« Chuuuutt… » reprit Hawkeye avec douceur. « Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici… »

-« N…n…n…non » parvint à balbutier Edward tout en relevant la tête avec difficulté. « au…au contrai…contraire. T…tout ne…va pa…pas bien. »

Hawkeye se tue, se contentant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui frémit à son contact : il planta enfin son regard doré dans le sien, ce qui lui permit de comprendre combien la peur et la détresse qu'il ressentait en cet instant était grande. Toujours sans un mot, la militaire se rapprocha doucement et le pris dans ses bras avec douceur, lui permettant de poser sa tête contre son épaule droite. Edward se raidit très légèrement sous le coup de la surprise mais ne se débattit pas : il n'en avait plus la force. D'ailleurs, il se demandait sérieusement comment il avait fait pour en avoir jusque là. Riza le berça légèrement, l'encourageant à poursuivre par ce seul geste, et passa une main maternelle dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

-« Tout… tout est de ma faute Lieutenant… tout » débuta t-il en tremblant, se forçant à avoir une élocution assez correcte pour être compris. « Toutes les horreurs… toutes les monstruosités auxquelles Al et moi ont a assisté… à chaque fois… à chaque fois c'était de ma faute ! »

Il fit une légèrement pause, s'attendant à ce qu'Hawkeye le coupe : elle n'en fit cependant rien, à sa grande surprise, ce qui l'incita à continuer. Il finit par déballer son sac :

-« Si j'avais pas proposé à Al de ressusciter notre mère… alors il ne serait pas dans cet état. On ne rechercherait pas la …pierr…pierre philosophale, je ne serais par Alchimiste d'Etat. J'aurais jamais causé d'ennuis à l'armée, j'aurais …ja…jamais provoqué la mort du lieute… du Général de Brigade Hughes. Peut-être… peut-être même que la petite Nina Tucker serait encore en vie qui… qui sait ? Et puis le Colonel Mustang ne serait pas…pas dans une position aussi délicate vis-à-vis de la hiérarchie. »

Il prit une grande inspiration : ses tremblement redoublèrent d'intensité.

-« J'ai tout fait foirer… j'ai brisé la vie de mon petit frère alors que j'étais censé le protéger. J…je me suis cru plus malin, plus fort que des Alchimistes qui ont passé leur…leur vie à travailler sur les interdits de la transmu…transmutation humaine et c'est même pas moi qui ait… payé le prix de mon insolence. C'est Al. A cause de moi, il ne peut plus rien ressentir… il ne peut plus manger… ni dormir… pourtant il ne méritait pas ça ! C'est lui qui aurait dû ne perdre que sa jambe, et moi qui aurait dû perdre tout mon corps. Il doit… »

Sa voix se brisa progressivement sur ces dernières phrases.

-« Même s'il dit que non… même s'il ne montre rien… je suis certain que, dans le… le fond il doit me détester. Et il a bien raison. Et Maman… de là où elle est… elle doit me maudire d'avoir fait une chose pareille, et d'avoir brisé la vie de son petit… petit garçon. Plus le temps passe plus je me dis que… qu'on arrivera jamais à réparer ce que j'ai fais. Au contraire, plus je cherche plus…plus j'ai la sensation de tout briser autour de … de moi. Je crois que… que je suis fatigué … que j'en peux juste…juste plus. Notre quête… elle a déjà coûté trop cher… mais pourtant… je dois la mener à bien n'est ce pas ? Je… je dois me faire pardonner ? C…c'est prendre ses responsabilités non ? »

Epuisé autant nerveusement que physiquement, le jeune garçon éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot, s'accrochant désespérément à la robe d'Hawkeye comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. La jeune femme était mortifiée, même si ça ne se lisait pas sur son visage : elle connaissait l'histoire des frères Elric, la surprise n'était pas là. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit sur la façon dont Edward encaissait les chocs : pour elle comme pour la quasi-totalité des militaires, Edward était une sorte « d'adolescent spécial », qui se revendiquait adulte sans l'être, alors qu'il n'était plus non plus un enfant. « Adolescent »… en y réfléchissant bien, spécial ou non, il en restait un : comment avait-elle pu faire l'impasse sur une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous vu l'alchimiste national avant l'ado épuisé ?

Hawkeye se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement mal et se remémorant, presque malgré elle, le génocide d'Ishbal : à l'époque, qui était-elle sinon une adolescente à peine sortie de l'école militaire qu'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite ? Et comment aurait-elle fait pour survivre à ça si elle n'avait pas pu s'appuyer sur Mustang ? Edward, lui, n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer, sinon son frère : cependant, comment aurait-il pu s'autoriser à s'épancher sur son épaule alors qu'il se sentait si coupable vis-à-vis de lui ? Et comment aurait-il pu se confier à un adulte alors qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Hughes ? Oui, comment aurait-il pu se confier alors qu'il avait l'impression de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait ? La réaction du jeune blond était, somme toute, logique : c'était bien ça qui était effrayant…

Pourtant, il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans chercher à cacher quoique ce soit. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis le décès de Hughes que le Fullmetal essayait de créer un « lien de confiance » avec un militaire. Hawkeye se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était bien au militaire qu'il s'était adressé, et non à la femme…

Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose d'important : la femme. Bien sûr que c'était à la femme qu'il parlait ! Instinctivement, elle sera un peu plus le jeune garçon contre elle.

-« Tu sais Edward… » commença t-elle avec la franchise qui lui était si caractéristique. « Ce que tu as fais… même si ça s'est mal terminé… même si c'était interdit… même si c'était une erreur, il faut bien le dire… je crois que ta mère a dû être très fière de toi et de ton frère. »

Edward releva la tête brusquement, semblant ne pas comprendre où en voulait venir son interlocutrice.

-« C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que vous pouviez lui faire, tu ne crois pas ? Vous étiez si jeune… les interdits ne signifient pas grand-chose quand on a onze ans. Tout ce que tu voulais faire, c'était la revoir n'est ce pas ? Reprendre ta vie d'avant… qui peut te reprocher d'avoir fait ça ? Qui peut te reprocher d'aimer ta mère au point d'avoir fait l'impossible pour la revoir ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hawkeye : un léger sourire, très doux, vint étirer ses fines lèvres tandis qu'elle recommençait à le bercer avec douceur, s'étonnant presque d'être si prévenante.

-« L'expérience a mal tourné, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se produire : quant au fait que ce soit Alphonse qui ait perdu son corps et non toi… peut-être est ce la meilleure chose qui pouvait se produire. »

Elle sentit le jeune alchimiste se raidir à ces paroles qu'elle expliqua aussitôt.

-« Tu as toujours… eu un don particulier pour l'alchimie. Alphonse est lui aussi un jeune garçon très doué, certes, mais… de vous deux, c'est toi qui a toujours été le meilleur. Tu avais des facilités de compréhension, des aptitudes que lui n'avait pas. Si c'était toi qui avais disparu… si c'était Alphonse qui avait perdu sa jambe… qui nous dit qu'il aurait su te ramener ? Peut-être que la… « Porte » dont tu as tant parlé au Colonel a justement choisi de t'épargner parce qu'elle savait que tu pouvais sauver ton frère. »

-« Je… je n'ai su le ramener que parce que j'avais vu la Vérité » balbutia Edward. « Alphonse aurait pu faire la même chose… »

-« Voir et comprendre sont deux choses différentes, Edward. » répondit simplement Hawkeye tout en écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui cachaient le regard. « Rien ne dit qu'Alphonse aurait été en mesure d'exploiter immédiatement les connaissances qu'il venait d'accumuler. Ca t'aurait tué… et ça aurait causé à Alphonse la douleur de perdre son frère en plus de sa mère. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il préfère largement sa condition d'armure à ça ? »

Il fallait bien avouer que les arguments de la militaire étaient plus que solides. La respiration d'Edward se calma petit à petit, au grand bonheur d'Hawkeye qui ramena la couverture sur le lit afin de l'envelopper dedans. Elle reprit aussitôt :

-« Tu as sacrifié ton bras pour ramener Alphonse, puis tu as sacrifié ton « intégrité » en devenant Alchimiste d'Etat : comment pourrait-il te détester alors que tu fais tout ce qui est possible de faire afin de lui rendre son corps ? Quant à tout ce qui s'est passé… Hughes, Nina Tucker… c'est affreux à dire, mais c'est le destin. Tucker était un fou : il aurait transformé sa fille même si tu n'avais pas été là. Quant au Général de Brigade Hughes, il aurait fini par découvrir que quelque chose se tramait. C'était quelqu'un de trop intelligent pour ignorer les signes avant coureur d'une catastrophe…

- Il n'empêche que… que c'est moi qui ait provoqué tout ça…

- Oui, mais ainsi ces événements se sont inscrits dans une logique. On a compris que quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler… si tu ne les avais pas provoqué malgré toi, ces événements seraient passés totalement inaperçus et on aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus de morts sur les bras. Edward… tu n'es pas responsable, bien au contraire… »

Elle essuya avec douceur les quelques larmes qui roulaient encore sur les joues pâles du jeune homme puis s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit pour lui permettre de poser la tête sur ses genoux : il semblait plus calme, apaisé… même si une peur terrible se lisait encore dans ses yeux dorés.

-« Tu as sauvé tant de vies… souviens-toi ta première mission dans l'Est. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, les mineurs se seraient révoltés et nous aurions dû les massacrer. Souviens toi également toutes les habitations que tu as réparé à Central suite aux attaques de Scar ! Dans l'esprit de la population, tu es le seul Alchimiste d'Etat qui soit réellement au service du peuple. Crois-tu qu'on t'aurait ainsi surnommé si tu n'étais qu'un incapable ? »

Riza fit une petite pause puis reprit, d'un ton presque amusé.

-« Et crois tu vraiment que le Colonel tiendrait tellement à toi si tu étais ce que tu prétends être ? »

Il se redressa, surprit : le Colonel ? Le Colonel tenait à lui ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, montrant sa totale incompréhension, ce qui incita la militaire à développer, se retenant de rire devant le visage ahuri de son interlocuteur.

-« Si le Colonel Mustang est si rude avec toi, c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un qui lui est cher : tu es en quelque sorte son « poulain » si j'ose dire, excuse moi du mauvais jeu de mots. Dans l'ombre, il veille sur toi et te soutient… mais il préférerait être foudroyé sur place que de te l'avouer. Tu es un peu disons … comme un « petit frère » qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. C'est du moins ainsi que que je ressens…

-Un petit frère… »

Edward se recroquevilla un peu et ferma doucement les yeux : sa relation avec Mustang était tout de même des plus compliquées. Il l'admirait sincèrement, et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance… mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester en même temps. Il soupira : peut-être était-ce finalement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Edward Elric se détestait : comment pourrait-il apprécier quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ? Oui, peut-être était-ce aussi simple que ça… Mustang, pourtant, méritait mieux.

-« Tu devrais te reposer plus souvent tu sais… » murmura Hawkeye en se penchant vers lui. « Toute cette pression que tu t'imposes… tu es en permanence sur les routes, tu ne t'accordes jamais un seul instant pour souffler un peu. Tout le monde a besoin de faire une pause de temps à autres…

- Peut-être avez-vous raison… » répondit-il d'une vous lasse.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et peut-être devrais-tu parler plus souvent avec Alphonse » ajouta t-elle en lui caressant le haut de la tête. « Il est plus solide que tu veux le croire. Et surtout il t'aime plus que tout au monde Edward. Il n'a plus que toi … comment pourrait-il te détester ? Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas les inséparables frères Elric ? »

Ed ne répondit pas, mais elle vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un très fin sourire : ça la rassura. Elle avait, semblait-il, eu de justes paroles : c'était pourtant la première fois que quelqu'un se confiait à elle de cette manière. La plupart des gens pensaient d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'un « glaçon », pour ne pas dire un robot incapable de la moindre once de sollicitude. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas : les rares personnes qu'elle appréciait savaient très bien pour leur part ce qu'elle valait réellement. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de conversation de cette profondeur avec quiconque, pas même avec Mustang…

Le Fullmetal, de son côté, pensait plus ou moins à la même chose : la conversation lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il n'aimait pas s'épancher sur ses problèmes, car il avait peur de passer pour quelqu'un de faible : pourtant, il ne sentait pas de « pitié » de la part de Hawkeye, et cette constatation l'apaisait. Elle lui faisait penser, d'une certaine façon, à son maître, Izumi Curtis : Izumi était quelqu'un qui, au premier abord, semblait froid et violent. Pourtant, quiconque la connaissait un peu mieux savait parfaitement qu'elle était d'une rare sensibilité et d'une rare douceur, et qu'elle avait véritablement un don pour consoler les âmes en peine…

Hawkeye semblait posséder, elle aussi, ce don exceptionnel, celui d'apaiser les cœurs les plus souffrants en quelques paroles, en quelques gestes : elle était pareille à une mère qui berce ses enfants en ne demandant rien en retour, si ce n'est un sourire prouvant que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas inutile. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le lieutenant, malgré sa sévérité, ferait une excellente maman…

Oui… excellente…

-« Lieutenant ? » demanda t-il doucement.

-« Tu peux m'appeler Riza, Edward. Et que se passe t-il ? »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et planta son regard triste dans le sien : ses joues, malgré lui, s'empourprèrent un peu.

-« Est-ce que… je peux… rester avec vous pour cette nuit s'il vous plaît… Riza ? »

La jeune femme sourit : connaissant le Fullmetal, le pauvre avait dû faire un effort terrible pour oser lui faire une telle demande. Doucement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et les ébouriffa un rien, le faisant doucement grogner.

-« Bien sûr, je reste là, ne t'en fais pas. »

Une lueur de reconnaissance vient illuminer le regard du jeune garçon qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement et lui laissa un peu plus de place : il laissa, néanmoins, sa tête sur ses genoux confortables. Hawkeye passa une petite heure à lui gratter l'arrière de la tête, veillant à ce qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, puis le coucha convenablement dans le lit tout en restant près de lui, conformément à sa promesse. C'est alors que, subitement, le fullmetal prononça dans ses rêves deux mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de sa part mais qui lui étaient évidemment adressés.

-« Merci…maman… »

Son sourire se fit plus doux et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux : « merci maman ». Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais ça lui fit un bien fou : deux mots, deux mots si simple mais pourtant tellement lourds de signification. Maman n'était-il pas le plus beau des mots d'amour ? Lui avait-on déjà dit une chose aussi belle ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Emue, elle se pencha sur le front du petit Alchimiste qu'elle embrassa chastement puis lui murmura, doucement :

-« C'est moi qui te remercie, Edward. Dors maintenant… »


	3. Epilogue : Le repos du Guerrier

***

**Et voici comme promis la dernière partie de ce défi ! Beaucoup plus courte (ce n'est qu'un épilogue après tout !) J'espère cependant que la conclusion qu'elle apporte à cette histoire vous satisfera… merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant encouragé en m'envoyant des reviews, c'était très gentil de votre part ! Et sans doute à plus tard pour un prochain chapitre de mon autre fanfic, Les Chroniques de la Guerre de Briggs, et pourquoi pas un autre défi ?**

***

_**Epilogue : Le repos du guerrier**_

Ce matin là, Riza s'était réveillée la première : éblouie par les rayons du soleil, elle resta un instant les yeux fermés avant de se décider à sortir du lit. Ce faisant, elle sentit quelqu'un remuer tout contre-elle et grommeler quelques paroles incompréhensibles : reconnaissant Edward, elle contint un petit rire amusé et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer les os de ses avant-bras. Son regard se posa lentement sur le réveil : dix heures vingt. Elle reprenait dans un peu plus d'une heure et demi. Sans faire de bruit, elle réajusta la couverture sur l'adolescent qui n'avait visiblement pas rattrapé son quota d'heures de sommeil, puis alla se doucher, repensant aux événements de la nuit précédente.

La nuit, en effet, avait été plutôt forte en émotions, autant pour Edward que pour elle : la tristesse du jeune garçon lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Etant habituée à le voir sourire ou, au contraire, bouder comme un enfant, elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules devait être lourd. C'était sans doute le genre de chose qu'on ne pouvait comprendre qu'en traînant un poids similaire… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir assez coupable de n'avoir rien vu. Edward était si jeune et avait pourtant vu tant de monstruosités… des monstruosités qui suffiraient d'ordinaire à briser la vie de n'importe qui mais devant lesquelles il était parvenu à rester droit et ferme. Il avait accusé tant de choses sans jamais s'autoriser à craquer devant quiconque, s'obligeant à paraître tel un roc sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer alors qu'il était, en réalité, sur le point de s'effondrer. Le cœur d'Hawkeye se serra : le Fullmetal était dans un bien piètre état. Son état mental était désastreux : au rythme auquel il allait, nul doute qu'il finirait par « péter une durite » avant même d'être parvenu à la fin de sa quête et d'avoir compris qu'on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il soit invincible.

Elle ferma les robinets, se sécha rapidement, enfila son uniforme puis sortit de la salle de bain, pensive : elle remarqua alors que son invité était réveillé, puisqu'il l'attendait nerveusement dans le couloir, revêtu de son pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt de même couleur froissé par la pluie. La pluie… elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais le temps semblait s'être enfin calmé !

-« Bonjour Edward » dit-elle avec douceur. « As-tu bien dormi ? »

-« Euh… oui, ça a été… » répondit-il timidement, le regard rivé au sol.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à aller dans la cuisine et lui donna une chaise : elle sortit de ses placards un peu de pain, de la confiture, du beurre, du café, un peu de chocolat et des céréales, puis s'assit en face de lui, commençant consciencieusement à beurrer une de ses tartines. Ce fut le jeune garçon qui, le premier, brisa le silence, encore tout honteux de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

-« Lieutenant »… commença t-il avant de se corriger devant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme. « Non, Riza… je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas vous causer tant de soucis. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas … ça faisait juste trop longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un. La fatigue aidant j'ai craqué…

- Ca arrive même aux meilleurs, Edward. Et il n'est pas bon de garder trop longtemps pour soi ce genre de pensées : personne n'attends de toi que tu sois invincible et inébranlable. Tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes, comme tout le monde…

-Je sais » soupira le jeune homme tout en baissant les yeux. « Mais après ce que j'ai fait… j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Après tout, j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive… et je n'ai pas le droit de faire part de mes soucis à Al alors qu'il a déjà les siens pour lui…

-Tu n'aimes pas voir ton frère soucieux, n'est ce pas ? Alors à ton avis, que pense Alphonse quand il te voit tout garder pour toi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il doit se sentir très mal… ?

Edward ne répondit pas et s'empara à son tour d'un morceau de pain qu'il recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de confiture : Hawkeye avait peut-être raison dans le fond. C'était peut-être de sa faute si un fossé se creusait entre lui et Al… il devrait, effectivement, peut-être prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler. Oui, lui parler…

-« En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien perdu de ton appétit ! » ajouta t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-« Oulà… rien ne saurait m'empêcher de manger vous savez ! »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée chez elle, Edward Elric éclata de rire : pas un rire triste ou mélancolique, non un rire franc, un rire véritable. Riza sentit son cœur littéralement fondre devant le spectacle et tapota le haut du crâne du jeune garçon qui, bien que surpris, se laissa faire non sans rougir un chouia. Le contact était rassurant, et il devait avouer à sa grande honte qu'il adorait ça…

-« Bien. Ecoute Edward, je vais bientôt devoir y aller, on m'attend au QG. Cependant j'aimerai que tu passes par le bureau du Colonel vers treize heures, treize heures trente, d'accord ?

-Euh… oui mais pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien en venant ! »

Sans développer davantage, le lieutenant enfila sa veste d'uniforme et se peigna rapidement : puis, après un rapide « décoiffage d'Edward » juste pour le plaisir, elle sortit au pas de course de chez elle, monta dans sa voiture et partit rejoindre le quartier général en quatrième vitesse. Sa décision était prise : elle se devait de protéger et d'aider le jeune alchimiste ! Et elle connaissait un moyen très efficace pour parvenir à ses fins…

***

-« Colonel Mustang ?

- Quekwaaaa ?! »

Mustang faillit tomber de sa chaise en sursautant sous le choc : il n'attendait pas Hawkeye aussi tôt, aussi s'était-il autorisé une petite sieste (de trois heures…) afin de récupérer un peu de sa nuit blanche. Reprenant ses esprits assez vite (instinct de survie oblige) il croisa religieusement les mains sur son bureau et planta son regard onyx dans celui de son subordonné, attendant qu'elle lui fasse une remarque… qui, à sa grande surprise, ne vint jamais.

-« J'ai besoin que vous me signiez ceci ! »

Elle laissa tomber un petit dossier sur le bureau, sans plus d'explications : Mustang, intrigué, s'en saisit et le parcouru rapidement avec de relever un visage effaré. Pourquoi venait-elle donc de lui donner… un fichier de demande de congé ?!

-« J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

-Je vais vous expliquer… »

Un sourire diabolique se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que sa main se portait lentement à sa ceinture : Roy, sentant venir un mauvais coup de sa part, se raidit soudainement, surtout quand il vit pointé sur lui un canon de revolver ô combien trop connu. Il déglutit lentement…

-« Edward Elric n'a jamais pris ses congés depuis qu'il est dans l'armée n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui accorder disons… un mois de repos ?

-UN MOIS ?!!! » s'étrangla Mustang. « Un mois, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment ?! Mais … »

Un cliquetis bien connu se fit entendre : Hawkeye venait purement et simplement d'enlever le cran de sécurité de son revolver, avec une minutie à faire froid dans le dos. Mustang se demanda rapidement s'il lui était possible de quitter la pièce avant de se prendre une balle dans le dos : il se rappela néanmoins à temps que sa collaboratrice était une spécialiste du tir sur cible mouvante, et resta donc sagement assis sur sa chaise, essayant à grand mal de ne rien montrer de son trouble.

-« Alors Colonel ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En toute franchise bien sûr…

- ….En toute franchise ? »

Il soupira : Hawkeye allait le tuer. Et si ce n'était pas elle qui lui ferait rendre son dernier soupir, alors ce serait sa hiérarchie, mécontente de voir qu'il avait donné des vacances à un de ses meilleurs éléments sans prévenir au préalable le planning…

Quoiqu'en y pensant bien… que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir ces vieillards séniles enrager ? Et, à bien y réfléchir, il était vrai qu'Edward lui avait paru épuisé… d'un coup, il comprit mieux la réaction de sa subordonné. Héhé, il avait l'impression de voir une poule protégeant son poussin. Il se reprit rapidement et se pencha sur son bureau.

-« En toute franchise je pense qu'un mois ne suffira pas. On va dire un mois et demi ? » répondit Mustang contre toute attente, se fendant d'un grand sourire malgré l'arme pointée sur lui.

Le sourire diabolique d'Hawkeye se mua en une expression surprise puis en un sourire doucereux quand elle vit son supérieur signer tous les papiers et les faire envoyer directement à Central City : ils semblaient s'être compris. Rangeant son revolver dans son étui, elle salua respectueusement le militaire puis tourna les talons quand il l'interpella, une dernière fois.

-« Hawkeye ? »

-« Oui ? »

Roy se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule avant de lui murmurer, en détachant distinctement chaque syllabe.

-« Vous savez que vous feriez une excellente mère ? »

Elle resta interdite, à le fixer d'un regard effaré comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire des absurdités, avant de répliquer, d'un ton embarrassé :

-« J'imagine qu'il faudra que j'y pense, un jour… »

Mustang ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder depuis le couloir : cependant, le sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres en disait long sur ses véritables pensées…


End file.
